The Strawberry Lipgloss Anomaly
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Sheldon helps Penny with some spring cleaning and it doesn't end there. Cute and short. Oneshot SHENNY


**The Strawberry Lipgloss Anomaly**

**A JMA SHENNY TBBT Oneshot**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Penny,"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Penny?" Something was different. With his ear to the door, Sheldon could hear the energized thumping of music and the characteric caterwalling of Penny's less-than-mediocre vocal abilities.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Penny!" He called louder this time.

"Oh, Sheldon, just come in. It's unlocked."

Sheldon strode through the door.

"Good Lord, Penny, what are you doing?" He stared open-mouthed at her.

"What?" She grinned, scrunching her nose and squinting her eyes playfully at him. "You've seen me clean before."

"Not like this." Sheldon inhaled the clean scents of Lysol and Airwick. Ah, refreshing.

Penny laughed, "Well today is officially the first day of spring and I was going to go to the park, but it's raining, so, I decieded to do some spring cleaning."

Skeptical blue eyes traced her face. Yes, there were the same bright green eyes and there was the same messy blonde bun; but, he refused to believe Penny had taken the initiative to clean.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't really know. Wanted a change, you know? Something fresh." Her eyes fell

"I take it this is a result of your recent termination of your relationship with Leonard?"

"Wow, Sheldon, that's perceptive of you." She smiled a bitersweet grin and went back to wiping her windows.

"I don't like change." Sheldon said so quietly she did not hear him. "If you want, I could asist you."

"How did I know that was coming?" she rolled her eyes, they sparkled in the light.

…

An hour later, Penny poured herself a glass of wine. Looking around the apartment, she had to admit, the place looked great. Taking a sip she looked over at her sofa where Sheldon was explaining his new schematic for her refrigerator. She guessed that he hadn't taken kindly to the month-old Chinese takeout they'd found molding away in there.

"Penny, are you evening listening," protested Sheldon.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." She downed her glass and poured another, grabbing a Diet Coke for Sheldon.

"Alright, as you can see it's color coded. Green represents yupperware. Hopefully, we can avoid anymore avanlanches." She looked at him and waited for him to continue. His eyes seemed to grow dimmer. Had thay always been that blue? She realized he was trying to be funny and mustered a laugh. Penny watched the glimmer arise once more. His pupils were bigger too, she noticed.

"Okay," he continued, "and yellow is for cuttlery, further divded into subsections A through F based on use." Penny nodded, suddenly tired. No wonder Sheldon was so skinny; anyone who cleaned like this as often as he does was getting one heck of a workout. She settled into the cushions of the couch and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Large bowls, serving trays, and collanders will be stacked as so," he pointed to the paper. Penny could only focus on his hands. She had never taken notice of Sheldon's hands before; but, now that she had, she decided he had nice hands. His fingers were long, piano fingers and his wrists were sinewy and finely sculpted.

"Penny?" The tone of concern in his voice jerked her out of her trance. "Are you ill? You seem flushed. Are you feeling feverish?"

"What?" She lifted a hand to her cheek and felt the heat of her skin, "Oh," she was blushing, at the thought of Sheldoon Cooper. "I'm fine," she lied.

"I don't think so," he reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. Uncociously, she wrapped it in hers. Suprised by the contrast in his soft alabaster flesh and the electrifying cool in instilled in her, she brought it to her cheek. She had hoped it would lessen her blush, instead, it only worsened. "Are you okay?"

"Guess not," she whispered under her breath. Damn Sheldon and his Vulcan hearing, he picked up her comment. She felt the muscles in his hand contract and stopped breathing, thinking he would pull away. However, he shocked her by cupping her cheek in his gentle fingers.

"Fascinating," he breathed. His face tilted, an expression of scientific intrigue plastered on his all too readable face. She skewed her head and looked up to him. Her world grew hazy around her as if she were looking up at the sky from under water. Certain she had inhaled too many cleaning chemicals, she let her resolve slip away as she inched her face closer to his. Sheldon did not move away, he did not look away. His eyes were glued to hers, open wide with wonder. Penny tilted her head to the side and, like a willing student, he mirrored her movement. She gently placed one hand on his slender shoulder, allowing the other to rest on his chest. He waited for her to proceed, his own cheeks now red with a blush. Penny advanced, lightly pressing her lips against chastely his closed mouth and pulling away. She watched him move his lips around as if he was tasting something. When his eyes met hers again, she lost herself in their irridescent depths. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. Out of shock, he opened his mouth to her and she took advantage of the moment. Sheldon did not protest. Infact, inorder to support Penny's weight suspended against him, he wrapped his long arms around her waist and held her to him. She could feel him smile.

Finally, they broke apart. Silence filled the hot space between them, broken only by the pattering of rain. She snuck a glance at him. He was licking his lips, savoring the flavor of her strawberry lip gloss.

…

Sheldon woke in hot sweat. He was panicked and disoriented. Gradually, he settled back into his blankets. He felt the sweltering blush flaming on his cheeks and looked up at the ceiling. He had dreamed of kissing Penny. Astonishingly, after giving the notion a thought, he realized he would most likely not object to the action.

He lifted a finger to his lips. They felt slightly swolen. How odd. Smiling, Sheldon rolled over and licked his dry lips. The sweet taste of strawberries still lingered there.

**Say What! Oh, yeah, buddy, got some smoochin' going on. Totes jelly of Penny. ;) Reviews? Pretty please? I'm still relatively new at writing detailed kiss scenes. How did I do?**


End file.
